Rise from Nowhere
by Stroiner
Summary: Ginnys sechstes Schuljahr verläuft ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, bis ein düstere Gestalt sie in ihren dunkelsten Träumen heimsucht und nicht mehr loslässt ... Wer könnte es anderes sein als Tom Riddel! Die Frage ist, auf welcher Seite steht er! GW/TR jr
1. Prolog: Riddles Rise

**Vorwort des Autors:**

Die Idee zu dieser FF ist mir in einer dunklen dunklen Nacht gekommen und verlangte niedergeschrieben zu werden. ^^  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefällt, und vergesst nicht, fleißig Feedback zu geben, denn ich will ja wissen, wie's so bei euch ankommt! ;)  
Liebe Grüße,  
Eure Dreami

_Doppel-Declare: _Die Charactere gehoeren alle J. und die Handlung gehoert Dreamcatcher (s. Harry Potter Xperts - Dreamcatcher).

Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient ;)

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Rise from Nowhere - Prolog: Riddles Rise

Schwärze. Ein lähmendes Stechen in der linken Brust. Eisige, bis in die Knochen kriechende Kälte.  
Er schlug die Augen auf. Er lag ausgestreckt auf kaltem, feuchten Stein, und um ihn her herrschte trübes, grünliches Dämmerlicht. Etwas, das wie ein Schatten einer Erinnerung war, huschte in sein Gedächtnis zurück: diesen Raum kannte er. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen...  
Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und wischte sich das triefende, schwarze Haar aus der Stirn. Sein Umhang schlotterte ihm um den schlanken Körper; er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er, etwas in der Düsternis zu erkennen. Dann streifte sein Blick eine überlebensgroße, angsteinflößende Gestalt aus Stein. Und in dem Moment, in dem er das marmorne Gesicht Salazar Slytherins erkannte, schossen ihm blitzartige, schmerzende Erinnerungen ins Bewusstsein. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, das, immer schwächer werdend, bewusstlos am Boden lag. Harry Potter, der mit dem Basilisken kämpfte. Der Gesang eines Phönix. Das Tagebuch, in das der Giftzahn des besiegten Basilisken gestoßen wurde ... Schmerz, großer, blendender Schmerz ...  
Tom Riddle fasste sich ächzend und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an die Brust, in der ein Feuer zu lodern schien. Er knöpfte seinen Umhang auf und betastete mit bebenden Fingern die Haut darunter doch da war keine fleischige Wunde, aus der dunkelrotes Blut quoll eine feine, milchig weiße Narbe zog sich über die Stelle, wo der Zahn des Basilisken ihn durchbohrt hatte.  
Erschöpft, wie von einer langen Reise, schleppte er sich durch die langen, dunklen Gänge, und wäre beinahe über das ausgebleichte Skelett des Basilisken gestolpert. Er musste die Augen mit einer Hand vor dem hellen Tageslicht schützen, als er die Kammer des Schreckens verließ.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Wir (Dreamcatcher und ich) hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat :)

Wir würden uns über Lob und Kritik freuen, also lasst uns doch einfach ein kleines Review da :)


	2. Ginny Weasley

Rise from Nowhere - Ginny Weasley

„Ginny, warte!"  
Harry kam Ginny durch die überfüllten Gänge hinterher gespurtet. „Hey, so war das doch nicht gemeint ... ich, tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich ..."  
„Jaah, schon klar", entgegnete sie bissig und zwängte sich an zwei verschreckten Zweitklässlern vorbei, um nicht stehen zu bleiben und Harrys Entschuldigungen über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. „Ich verstehe vollkommen. So wie immer."  
„Ginny", begann Harry von neuem, doch eine große Gruppe schwatzender Rawenclaws trennte sie von einander. Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit und verdrückte sich in einen Geheimgang.  
Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe, dachte sie wütend und verzweifelt zugleich. Immer, wenn sie gedacht hatte, Harry würde ihre Gefühle für ihn erwidern und sie sich ihm vorsichtig angenähert hatte, war irgend etwas dazwischen gekommen; diesmal hatte er sie zu einem Treffen in Hogsmeade versetzt – später hatte sie erfahren, dass er Cho Chang getroffen hatte.  
Es war an der Zeit, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.  
_Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben damit verbringen, einem Jungen hinterher zu trauern, der nichts für dich übrig hat,_ dachte Ginny. _Das führt doch zu nichts ..._

Das Schlossgelände vor Hogwarts wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht und die Baumspitzen des verbotenen Waldes schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht.  
Tom Riddle huschte, an die steinerne Wand gepresst, durch die düsteren Kerker, darauf bedacht, niemanden über den Weg zu laufen. Er ermahnte sich innerlich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, nachdem Harry Potter das Tagebuch zerstört und ihn, Tom, die Dunkelheit verschluckt hatte, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Ginny. Ginny, die in sein Tagebuch geschrieben und ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Er versuchte, höhnisch in sich hinein zu lachen, versuchte vergebens, sich an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen, wie er es damals getan hatte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Vielmehr verspürte er so etwas wie Abscheu ...  
Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Ginny überlebt hatte, nachdem er sie fast gänzlich ihrer Kraft beraubt hatte.  
Hastig presste er sich flach gegen die Wand, als er aus der Nähe Schritte hörte. Zwei Drittklässlerinnen liefen kichernd an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Als er sich eine Minute später aus dem Schatten herauslöste, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.  
Er musste die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, musste wissen, was passiert war. Und es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

„Na macht endlich, ich bin Vertrauensschüler", drängte er ein paar verdutzt dreinschauende Erstklässler, die vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen geblieben waren und ihn offensichtlich für einen Schüler eines anderen Haus hielten, und das Passwort nicht in seiner Gegenwart sagen wollten.  
„Los, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", fuhr er sie an, während er darauf achtete, dass keine älteren Schüler kamen, denen er auffallen würde.  
Schließlich zuckten die Erstklässler die Schultern, sagten der fetten Dame das Passwort und stiegen ihm voran durch das Portraitloch. Als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsahen, war der blasse, dunkelhaarige Junge verschwunden.  
Tom besaß ein Talent dafür, sich so gut wie unsichtbar zu machen, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen konnte, und hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre in Hogwarts angewöhnt, nur dann gesehen zu werden, wenn er es auch wollte. Auf diese Weise gelangte er unbemerkt zur Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle. Er wusste, dass sie Jungs nicht betreten durften, doch er hatte den Abwehrzauber bereits in seinem zweiten Jahr zu überlisten gewusst.  
Als er im Korridor angelangt war, von dem die einzelnen Schlafsäle der Mädchen abzweigten, stutzte er. In welchem konnte er Ginny Weasley finden?  
Einen Augenblick lang schloss er die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und ging geradewegs auf eine der Türen zu er verließ sich vollkommen auf seinen Spürsinn, der ihn noch nie enttäuscht hatte.  
Entschlossen riss er die Tür auf. Die einzige Gestalt im Raum, die bis jetzt auf einem der Himmelbetten gesessen hatte, wirbelte herum und sprang auf.  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie das blasse, fein geschnittene Gesicht aus der Dunkelheit auftauchen sah, welches sie seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr in ihren düstersten Alpträumen heimsuchte.


	3. Alte Erinnerungen

Soooo hier is das nächste Chap., hoffe es gefaellt euch!

Declare ist wie immer: nichts von alledem gehört mir

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Rise from Nowhere - Alte Erinnerungen

Schritt für Schritt wich Ginny an den Bettpfosten ihres Himmelbettes zurück. Ihr Herz raste, sie spürte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.  
„Du ...", brachte sie nur heraus, dann versagte ihr die Stimme. War das wieder einer dieser furchtbaren Träume, von denen sie nie jemanden etwas erzählt hatte?  
Sie spürte, wie ihre Glieder schwach wurden, doch sie zwang sich, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und nicht auf den Boden zu sinken.  
Der junge Mann trat einen Schritt näher und nun wurde sein Gesicht vom Mondlicht beleuchtet. Es gab keinen Zweifel ... doch ... das war unmöglich ...  
„Ginny ...?", sagte er.  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als könne sie so seine völlig irreale Erscheinung vertreiben. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
Tom kam erneut etwas näher und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
Sie lebte. Er wartete auf die Woge des Zorns, die ihn erfassen musste, doch sie blieb aus. Er konnte nur ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend spüren. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm unwirklich bewusst, wieviel Zeit vergangen sein musste, seit er sie in seine Gewalt gebracht und in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt hatte: sie hatte sich entwickelt, war zu einer jungen Frau geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das kleine, ängstliche, zerbrechliche Mädchen von damals. Doch wie damals spürte er ihre unbändige Angst, sah sie in ihren Augen.  
„Wie ich sehe, ist es Harry Potter gelungen, euch beide zu retten", bemerkte er mit einem trockenen Lachen.  
Ginnys Lippen bebten. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, die lähmende Angst hinderte sie daran, sich zu rühren.  
„D-das ... kann nicht sein ...", stotterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und starrte ihr Gegenüber an.  
Tom schmunzelte leicht.  
„Wir leben in einer magischen Welt", sagte er und kam, wenn es überhaupt möglich war, noch näher. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. „Vieles ist möglich ..."  
_Er wird mich umbringen,_ dachte sie. _Er wird mich umbringen ..._  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er mit einer überraschenden Geschäftigkeit in der Stimme und begann, vor ihr auf- und abzuschreiten. Mitten im Gehen hielt er inne, musterte einige Augenblicke die Tür des Schlafsaals und richtete dann den Zauberstab darauf. Für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete sie golden auf, dann erlosch sie wieder. Ginny wusste, dass er sie versiegelt hatte. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  
Tom wandte sich ihr wieder zu und prüfte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, gerade so, als wolle er abschätzen, ob sie versuchen würde zu entkommen.  
„Wir beide wissen, was sich damals in der Kammer abgespielt hat", sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat. Kurz darauf festigte er seine ausdruckslose Miene wieder und fuhr fort: „Potter hat mich umgebracht, indem er das Tagebuch zerstörte. Er hat meine _Erinnerung_ zerstört. Aber", er lachte leise, „wie du siehst, lebe ich. Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut, ich bin nicht länger ein bloßer Gedanke, der von der Kraft eines Lebenden zehrend wieder zu Kräften kommt."  
Er musterte aufmerksam Ginnys bleiches Gesicht. Er hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Du ... das, was ich ... was ich dir damals angetan habe ...", sagte er und seufzte leise. „Es ... es tut mir leid."  
Stille. Ein bizarrer Augenblick entstand, in dem Ginny Tom anstarrte, als wäre er mehr denn je ein furchtbares Gespinst ihrer Fantasie. Das erste Mal, seit er so plötzlich den leeren Schlafsaal betreten hatte, löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre.  
"Was soll das alles?", fragte sie und plötzlich wurde sie argwöhnisch."Wer bist du wirklich, raus mit der Sprache!"  
War sie da auf irgendeinen blöden Witz reingefallen? Das, was ... Tom Riddle ... gesagt hatte, wollte einfach nicht passen.  
„Ich bin der, dessen Tagebuch du gefunden hast", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich bin der, dem du deine tiefsten Ängste und Wünsche anvertraut hast. Ich bin der, der dich die Kammer des Schreckens hat öffnen lassen und dich beinahe getötet hat."  
Ginny sagte kein Wort. Sie öffnete den Mund, versuchte vergeblich, etwas Vernünftiges von sich zu geben, und schloss ihn wieder.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~* Und wenn Dreamcatcher und ich jetzt auch noch ein _**Review!!!**_ (egal welcher art) bekommen würden, dann wäre das super!


	4. Ein düsterer Morgen

Halloooooo :) schön, dass bis hier auch noch ein paar gekommen sind! … _Declare_ ist wie immer, das brauche ich sicher nicht nochmal erwähnen. ;)

Ansonsten ist nur noch zu sagen … Viel Spaß!!

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*Rise from Nowhere - Ein düsterer Morgen

„Du musst mir helfen", drängte Riddle und seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrückter Anspannung.  
Ginny klammerte sich an der Bettkante fest, während sie verzweifelt überlegte, wie sie entkommen konnte; die Tür war verschlossen und sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte gegen diesen Jungen, der sich später einmal Lord Voldemort nennen und Muggel und Zauberer umbringen würde.  
„Wie lange ist es her, seit ich dich in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht habe?", begann Tom von neuem. „Was hat ... hat Dumbledore irgendetwas auffälliges erwähnt? Ich kann nicht –"  
„Hör auf damit!", rief Ginny verzweifelt. Sie konnte das alles nicht ertragen. Konnte es nicht ertragen, demjenigen erneut gegenüberzustehen, der sie eins gezwungen hatte, den Basilisken auf ihre Mitschüler loszulassen. „Hör endlich auf damit ..."  
Tom musterte sie mit einem seiner Blicke, denen man sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
„Hör zu, das hier ist wirklich wichtig. Ich brauche deine Hil -"  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE", schrie sie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich ... ich halte das nicht aus! VERSCHWINDE!"  
Warum war Riddle nicht tot? Harry hatte ihn umgebracht, er hatte sein furchtbares Tagebuch zerstört. Wie konnte das alles nur möglich sein?  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Poltern und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Kurz darauf stürzte eine ganze Horde Mädchen in den Schlafsaal.  
„Ginny!", rief Samantha Jones, Ginnys Klassenkameradin, und ließ sich neben ihr aufs Bett fallen. „Was ist passiert? Wir haben laute Rufe und eine _Jungenstimme_ gehört!"  
„Wer war das, Ginny?", schaltete sich Rose, die ebenfalls in ihre Klasse ging, ein. „Wie ist er hier rein gekommen?"  
„Was um alles in der Welt wollte der von dir?"  
„ ... und wo ist er überhaupt hin?"  
Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem Bett und bekam kaum noch mit, wie die anderen in eine laute Diskussion verfielen. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Tom Riddle verschwunden war.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte (wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Eine Stunde, zwei?), war es noch dämmrig über dem Schlosshof. Es kam nur selten vor, dass sie als eine der ersten Schlossbewohner aufwachte und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, aber immer wenn das der Fall war, hatte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel übergeworfen, sich aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und war durch die Gänge gewandert, einfach, um allein und ungestört zu sein. Niemand wusste von ihren nächtlich-einsamen Streifzügen, aber sie hatten ihr geholfen, schon damals, nachdem die ganze Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens endlich vorbei gewesen war.  
Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle war sie ungewöhnlich schweigsam und stocherte abwesend in ihrem Essen herum, ohne richtig mitzubekommen, was sie auf ihrem Teller hatte. Sie zog einige besorgte Blicke auf sich, und sie wusste auch, weshalb: ganz gegen ihre sonstige Art hatte sie sich die Haare nicht gekämmt und nur lieblos zu einem Pferdeschwanz aus der Stirn gebunden, sie wusste, dass sie blasser war als sonst und dass tiefe Schatten unter ihren Augen lagen. Immer und immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, nichts weiter. Die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz, die ganze Angst von damals war nie wirklich verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr einen miesen Streich gespielt, dachte sie. Und doch ... es war alles so ... _wirklich _gewesen ...  
„Was ist los Ginny?", fragte Hermine besorgt und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Ginny mied ihren Blick. Sie wusste, dass Hermine, Ron und Harry die ganze Zeit Blicke getauscht hatten.  
„Ginny hatte gestern Abend Männerbesuch", murmelte Rose und grinste, doch als Samatha sie unsanft anstieß, blickte sie ein bisschen schuldbewusst drein.  
„Du hattest was?" Ron hatte seine Gabel mit einem lauten Klirren fallen lassen und blickte sie entsetzt an. „Was soll das heißen?"  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Ron", maßregelte ihn Hermine in ihrem typischen halt-dich-doch-wenigstens-einmal-aus-der-Sache-Tonfall. „Also Ginny, erzähl schon, was ist passiert?"  
Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass keine Worte das ausdrücken konnten, was ihr zu schaffen machte. Die anderen würden sie für verrückt halten.  
„Hey Harry", sagte Ron plötzlich aus dem Mundwinkel, „ich glaube, Cho hat dich gerade zu sich rübergewunken ..."  
„Wie ...? Meinst du wirklich?"  
„_Harry!"_, zischte Hermine aufgebracht, und auch ohne das sie hinsah, wusste Ginny, dass sie in ihre Richtung nickte.  
Doch ihr war es gleich, ob Harry zu Cho ging und was er mit ihr machte. Es kümmerte sie nicht. In ihrem Kopf spukte ein großer, blasser Junge herum, der sie in der einen Sekunde blutrote Wörter an die Kerkermauern schreiben ließ, und sie im nächsten Augenblick eindringlich um ihre Hilfe bat ...

In der Mittagspause eilte Ginny mit einem Brief an ihre Mum die steile Wendeltreppe zur Eulerei hoch. Ihre Antwort auf Mrs Weasleys zehn Seiten langen Brief stand schon seit Tagen aus, und sie wusste, wie leicht sie sich Sorgen um ihre Jüngste machte.  
Als sie den runden, mit Kot bedeckten Raum betrat, empfing sie ein vielfaches Kreischen und Flügelschlagen. Sie suchte sich eine der alten Schuleulen aus, band ihr den Brief ans Bein und sah ihr nach, wie sie in den hellen Tag hinein verschwand.  
Sie wollte gerade kehrt machen und die Treppe wieder hinabsteigen, als sie schlagartig stehen blieb. Langsam, und mit einem unheimlichen Kribbeln im Nacken drehte sie sich um.

Ein großer Schwarm aus grauen und braunen Eulen flatterte auseinander, und eine große, schlanke Gestalt trat zwischen ihnen hervor.  
Es war kein Traum gewesen gestern Abend im Schlafsaal. Es war genauso wenig einer gewesen, wie es jetzt einer war. Vor ihr stand Tom Riddle.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~* Und gibt's jetzt auch noch eine kleine **Rückmeldung** für uns,

in Form von ein – zwei **Reviews**??!! _**Bitte!**_


	5. Unverhoffte Konfrontationen

Rise from Nowhere - Unverhoffte Konfrontationen

Ginny drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schloss die Augen. Sie holte mehrmals tief Luft und wünschte sich inständig, auf der Stelle unsichtbar zu werden. Ihr war bewusst, wie kindisch sie sich verhielt, doch es scherte sie nicht. Vielmehr versuchte sie sich klar zu machen, in welcher Situation sie sich befand und dass sie würde akzeptieren müssen, dass sich diese neuen, beängstigenden Umstände nicht mehr als Träume zur Seite schieben ließen.  
Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte. Wie vom Donner gerührt fuhr sie herum und presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die gemauerte Wand der Eulerei. Ihre Knie waren butterweich.  
„Komm mir nicht näher!", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und starrte ihn an.  
Tatsächlich hielt Riddle einige Meter von ihr entfernt inne.  
„Das bist nicht du", sagte Ginny lebhaft, „du kannst gar nicht hier sein!"  
Tom steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose und wippte auf den Fersen leicht auf und ab.  
„Was soll ich dir darauf antworten?", seufzte er, während sie mit ungläubigem Entsetzen jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Hier oben ist nicht oft jemand, es war der perfekte Ort, um dich abzupassen und in Ruhe mit dir zu reden."  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, doch er lächelte nur.  
„Ich will dir nichts tun, sieh mich nicht so an, als würde ich mich gleich auf dich stürzen!"  
Ginny spürte, wie sie rot anlief und entkrampfte ihre Haltung ein wenig. Das erste Mal fühlte sie, wie neben ihrer unbändigen Angst ein neues, noch stärkeres Gefühl die Oberhand gewann: Hass.  
„Was immer du zu sagen hast", sagte sie mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme und sah ihm das erste Mal richtig in die Augen, „ich will es nicht hören."  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, setze zum Sprechen an, hielt inne und trat dann einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Nein", sagte sie. „Was du auch von mir willst, ich möchte nichts, als dass du wieder dahin verschwindest wo du hergekommen –"  
„Ginny", unterbrach sie Riddle und hob die Hand. „Ich bin nicht der, der ich war, als ich dich in die Kammer entführt habe. Ich habe mich verändert, ich bin Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort ist meine Vergangenheit. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe – nein, tun _werde_ – kann niemand, selbst ich nicht, verhindern, ich habe keinen Einfluss mehr auf meine alte Zukunft ... bitte versteh doch, ich bin Tom Riddle!"  
Diesmal war es Ginny, die den Kopf schüttelte und ihm entschlossen ins Gesicht blickte. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe irgend etwas von damals, aus meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, vergessen?"  
Tom wollte auf sie zugehen, sie am Arm packen, doch etwas in ihrem Blick stieß ihn zurück.  
„Ich war erst elf, Tom", sagte Ginny und spürte das wohlbekannte Brennen in den Augenwinkeln, gegen dass sie auch jetzt verzweifelt ankämpfte. „Ich habe dieses verfluchte Tagebuch von Lucius Malfoy zugesteckt bekommen, ich war noch zu jung, um zu bemerken, dass etwas damit nicht stimmt." Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu sammeln. „Es war eine furchtbare Zeit für mich. Ich hatte keine Freunde und selbst Ron war unerreichbar für mich geworden. Genauso wie ..."  
„Harry Potter ", murmelte Riddle.  
Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Am liebsten hätte Ginny alles, was mit Harry zusammenhing, geleugnet, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, sie selbst hatte damals Tom von ihren Gefühlen zu ihm erzählt.  
„Ja." Sie nickte. „Harry. Ich hab dir mein Herz über ihn und alle anderen Dinge, die ich keinem anvertrauen konnte, ausgeschüttet und du – du hast ..." Das unerträgliche Brennen breitete sich nun in ihrer ganzen Kehle aus. „Du hast so getan, als würdest du mich verstehen, als täte ich dir leid. Du hast erzählt, du würdest mir helfen wollen ... und ich hab das alles geglaubt, ich war so naiv!" Wütend wischte sie sich eine verirrte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du warst so was wie ein Freund für mich. Während du Pläne gesponnen hast, wie du an Harry herankommen und aus dem Tagebuch zurückkehren könntest, habe ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieben. Ich war ... ich hab mich ...." Wieder schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und sie sah zur Seite. „Ich habe mich damals in dich verliebt. Du warst der Einzige, dem ich meine geheimsten Sehnsüchte anvertrauen konnte und hab mich in – in mein eigenes und das Verderben anderer verliebt."  
Tom Riddles Züge verhärteten sich bei ihren Worten. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich benutzt, ich weiß, du warst noch ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen, als ich –"  
„Als du mich Hühner erwürgen und Drohungen an die Wände schmieren ließest", sagte Ginny und die Erinnerung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. „Stundenlang wusste ich nicht, was ich tat, ich schlief kaum noch und vertraute nichts und niemanden mehr ... Vorher dachte ich, ich wäre allein und verlassen auf der Welt, aber ich war es erst, nachdem du von mir Besitz ergriffen hattest."  
Stumme Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und sie sah nur noch durch einen verschwommenen Schleier die Gestalt Riddles. Sie sah, dass er sich bewegte, und plötzlich stand er vor ihr und wieder durchbohrten sie seine schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen.  
„Ich kann nicht wieder gut machen, was ich dir damals angetan habe, aber ich will mich bei dir für all das entschuldigen. Bitte Ginny, versuch mir meine Fehler zu verzeihen!"  
„Fehler?", flüsterte Ginny. „_Fehler?_ Das war das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist, du hast versucht mit meiner Hilfe mehrere Morde zu begehen und das nennst du Fehler?"  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken und die Angst in ihrem Inneren niederringend, schlug sie mit aller Kraft nach ihm und ihre Faust traf seinen Brustkorb. Dann hastete sie davon, rauschte die Treppen der Eulerei hinunter, übersprang voll Hast die letzten Stufen an deren Ende und verschwand in einem Seitenkorridor.  
Tom blieb allein zurück, zwischen mit kreischenden Eulen besetzten Vogelstangen und Haufen aus Mist und Tierknochen. Langsam fuhr er sich über die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Brust, und dachte an Ginnys Verzweiflung und den Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte.  
Seufzend trat er ans Fenster und sah in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel hinaus. Er empfand tiefe, quälende Reue für das, was er ihr und den Opfern des Basilisken angetan hatte. Und ein schwarzer, kalter Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an seine unausweichliche Zukunft namens Voldemort dachte, die er sich selbst erschaffen und der er sich nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Die bereits zu viel Unheil angerichtet hatte, als er je wieder gutmachen könnte.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

So Leute, das war das nächste Chap. … hoffe, es hat euch gefallen … sobald ich von meinem Vater wieder da bin, lade ich euch das nächste hoch! Aber nur wenn ich ein **Kommi** bekomme! ;)


	6. Eulenpost

Rise from Nowhere - Eulenpost

Das Kreischen und Flattern der Eulenschar, die am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle rauschte um die Post zu verteilen, registrierte Ginny gar nicht. Mit den Gedanken war sie ganz woanders, an dunklen, undurchdringlichen und bisher verdrängten Orten. Sie fuhr erst aus den Gedanken, als Samantha, die zwei Plätze neben ihr saß, laut sagte:  
„Hey Ginny, du hast Post bekommen, hast du das nicht bemerkt?"  
„Hm?", sagte Ginny und blickte sich ohne Interesse nach Errol um, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.  
„Ginny", sagte Samantha, „nun mach doch die Augen auf! Der Waldkauz vor dir!"  
Tatsächlich zwängte sich gerade eine große Eule, an deren linkes Bein eine kleine Pergamentrolle geknotet war, zwischen den Müslischalen hindurch.  
Lustlos nahm Ginny das Pergament von dem ausgestreckten Bein der Eule entgegen, legte es ungeöffnet neben ihren Teller und fuhr fort, ihr kaum angerührtes Rührei anzustarren.  
„Ginny", lachte jetzt Hermine von schräg gegenüber. „Machs nicht so spannend, lies vor!"  
Ron hingegen war ein wenig blass um die Nase geworden.  
„He", sagte er argwöhnisch, „du schreibst dich doch nicht etwa mit ... mit irgend einem Jungen?"  
Hermine prustete in ihre Kornflakes und Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Samantha hingegen langte über Rose hinweg und griff nach der Pergamentrolle. Viele neugierige Gesichter beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie das Lederband aufknüpfte und das Pergament öffnete. Stumm überflogen sie und Rose, die sich über ihre Schulter gebeugt hatte, den Inhalt. Dann brachen beide in furchtbares Gegiggel aus.  
„Mensch Ginny!", rief Samantha, wärend sie sich vor lauter Kichern kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten konnte. „Du hast ja wirklich einen ... na du weißt schon!"  
„Was soll ich haben?", entgegnete Ginny gereizt und riss der immer noch kichernden Samantha den Brief aus der Hand. In einer dicht gedrängten, verschnörkelten Schrift standen nur zwei Zeilen drauf.  
_Heute 24.00 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Ich werde auf dich warten.  
Gez. T.R._

Das erste was sie tat, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war das Pergament ins Feuer zu werfen. Noch während es in den aufzüngelnden Flammen zu einem undefinierbaren schwarzen Gebilde verschrumpelte, war ihr klar, dass sie Riddle nie im Leben treffen würde. Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, ihr Botschaften per Eulenpost zu schicken? War ihm nicht klar, was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn er erwischt würde?  
Urplötzlich schoss ihr ein absurder Gedanke in den Kopf. Riddle musste wirklich Hilfe brauchen. Warum sonst war er zweimal erschienen und hatte sie eindringlich gebeten, ihm zu helfen? Warum nahm er in Kauf, irgendeinem Lehrer oder gar Albus Dumbledore in die Arme zu laufen und schlich sich sogar vor aller Augen in ihren Schlafsaal?  
Verwirrt ließ sich Ginny in einen Sessel nahe am Kamin fallen. In einer derartigen Situation hatte sie sich noch nie befunden. Jemand, der ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und den sie für tot gehalten hatte, tauchte wieder auf und brauchte ihre Hilfe ...  
Die Tür zum Portraitloch ging auf und Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen hereingestolpert. Harrys und Hermines Mienen nach zu urteilen amüsierten sie sich prächtig, wären Ron dreinschaute, als hätte er eine ganze Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen mit Popelgeschmack geschluckt.  
Alle drei ließen sich neben Ginny in die Sessel fallen.  
„Und, Ginny, wer ist es, sag schon!", drängte Hermine, während sie ein Exemplar von _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 7 _aus ihrer Tasche kramte.  
„... kennen wir ihn?", stichelte Harry belustigt.  
„Ginny, wer ist _T.R._?", bohrte Ron nach.  
„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen", antwortete Ginny hastig und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. „Ich muss los", sagte sie, „Zaubertränke fängt gleich an ..."  
In Gedanken war sie bei der Bibliothek und wie sie es schaffen konnte, sich unbemerkt und zu Nachtschlafendszeit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz, aber hey ;) sein wir doch mal ehrlich …

in Wahrheit veröffentliche ich auch ohne **Kommi** bald das nächste Kap. … wie immer ;)

Bis dahin :)


	7. In der Bibliothek

Rise from Nowhere - In der Bibliothek

Nie war Ginny Zaubertränke mit Snape so kurz vorgekommen. Zum ersten Mal machte es ihr nichts aus, wie er sich vor der ganzen Klasse, einschließlich der Slytherins, über ihren misslungenen Aufmunterungstrank amüsierte. Kaum hatte sie es sich versehen, war die Doppelstunde auch schon vorbei und im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Nur beiläufig bekam sie mit, was Professor Sprout ihnen sagte, und war bei der Arbeit so unkonzentriert, dass sie Ernest White aus Versehen mit einer Gartenschaufel fast die Hand abhackte.  
Und bevor sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah, saß sie auch schon beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Andauernd ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie verstohlen einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf. Der Minutenzeiger schien in einer Art Marathonlauf voran zu ticken.  
„Mid wem willsch'dn disch dreffen, Ginny?", schmatzte Ron und sah sie über den Berg von Bratkartoffeln auf seinem Teller beunruhigt an. „Oh, Verschei'ung", entschuldigte er sich bei Hermine, die ihm einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf und schluckte runter. „Ich meine, es ist doch nicht dieser Unbekannte, der dir Briefe schreibt?"  
„Oh Ron, nun hör aber auf", schimpfte Hermine und setzte eine ihrer erhabenen Mienen auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Ginny unter den Jungs unbeliebt ist?"  
„Hm?", machte Ron und lief rosarot an.  
„Die fliegen auf sie, ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Und du willst dich beschweren, wenn sie sich einmal mit jemandem verabredet. Du solltest dir lieber ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen."  
Ron überhört ihren letzten Kommentar. „Kannst du mir bitte die Hühnerbeine rüber reichen, Harry?", sagte er laut und mied Hermines Blick, die trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Ginny war froh darüber, dass die volle Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf Ron und Hermine gerichtet war, da alle hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die beiden Streithähne lachten und Witze rissen.  
Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her und versuchte krampfhaft, irgendeine Ablenkung zu finden. Irgendwann merkte sie, dass sich zu ihren Seiten alle zu ihr umdrehten und sie erneut mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken bedachten. Bevor sie mit ihrer Unruhe noch weiter auffiel und alle in den Wahnsinn trieb, erhob sie sich eilig von ihrem Platz und lief aus der Halle. Sie nahm einen extra langen Umweg hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum, indem sie sämtliche Geheimgänge die sie kannte nutzte und in einer langgezogenen Zickzacklinie lief. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie je so verzweifelt, verwirrt und so schrecklich allein gewesen war.  
_Doch_, sagte eine Stimme in ihr. _Es ging dir schon einmal so. _  
Seit Riddle wieder aufgetaucht war, schienen die Dinge, die damals in ihrem ersten Jahr geschehen waren, ihren Lauf zu nehmen. Doch diesmal nahm sie das alles nicht durch eine neblig getrübte Wand wahr.  
Ginny schlug die Stunden tot, indem sie Aufzsätze für Snape und Professor Binns schrieb und an einem sinnlosen Gespräch zwischen Samantha und Rose teilnahm, in dem es hauptsächlich um einen attraktiven Slytherin aus der Siebten ging, und ob er wohl freundlicher war, als ihm nachgesagt wurde.  
Der Zeiger der großen Pendeluhr neben dem Kamin rückte der zwölf unaufhaltsam näher. Der Gemeinschaftsraum begann sich zu leeren und Ginny folgte einigen anderen in den Schlafsaal. Sie legte sich angezogen ins Bett und starrte auf den Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes, ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zu verspüren. Mit ihrem Zauberstab beleuchtete sie ihre Armbanduhr und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen, wie sich der Sekundenzeiger langsam der 12 näherte, sie überquerte und provokativ weitertickte.  
Nein. Sie würde Riddles Aufforderung in diesem Brief nicht folgen. Sie würde hier einfach liegen bleiben und er sich die Füße in den Bauch stehen, es war ihr egal. Wenn er auf sie angewiesen war, konnte sie sich wenigstens an seinem Leid erfreuen. Sie jedenfalls würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und sich für ihn zum Narren machen. Möglicher Weise war all das auch eine Falle ...  
Viertel nach zwölf. Ob Riddle sich zu fragen begann, dass sie ihn vielleicht versetzen würde? Bei diesen Gedanken spürte sie eine Spur von Schadenfreude. Zwanzig nach zwölf ... sicher verfluchte er sie gerade und wünschte ihr irgendwelche Flüche an den Hals ... neunundzwanzig nach zwölf. Spätestens jetzt war Riddle sicher verschwunden. Er hatte eingesehen, dass sie nicht kommen und ihn im Stich lassen würde. Dass sie ihn auf seinen Sorgen und Ängsten sitzen ließ und -  
Ginny zerrte die purpurroten Vorhänge beiseite und schlüpfte entschlossen in ihre Schuhe, die sie neben das Bett gepfeffert hatte. Einen kurzen Moment, in dem sich Rose im Schlaf auf die Seite drehte, hielt sie inne, dann schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und rannte die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Alles war still, keine Menschenseele war noch wach. Voll Hast kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch und warf sich ihre dünne Strickjacke über.  
„_Lumos!_", flüsterte sie und stürzte dann durch die kalten, dunklen Gänge.  
Schlitternd stoppte sie vor der schweren Flügeltür der Bibliothek ab. Sie war fest verschlossen.  
„_Alohomora!"_, keuchte Ginny und tippte energisch gegen das schmiedeeiserne Schloss, doch es öffnete sich nicht. Seid wann verriegelte Madame Pinns die Bibliothek, als müsse sie einen Massendiebstahl an Büchern befürchten?  
Gerade wollte sie aufgeben, als sich die Türen wie von Geisterhand öffneten. Langsam ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken und betrat vorsichtig die weitläufige Halle, durch die sich Reihen schwerbeladener Bücherregale zogen. Durch die hohen Fenster fielen dünne Strahlen silbernen Mondlichts und tauchten den großen Raum in ein unheimliches Licht.  
Plötzlich nahm Ginny rechts von sich eine Bewegung war. Als sie sich umblickte, erkannte sie eine dunkle Gestalt, die an eines der Fenster gelehnt stand. Die Gestalt hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür, die sich leise schloss und, wie Ginny es bereits kannte, golden aufleuchtete und wieder erlosch. Doch diesmal hatte sie keine Angst. Entschlossen trat sie auf die Gestalt zu.  
Riddle war sehr blass, blasser noch als sonst.  
„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang rauh. Offenbar hatte er sie nicht mehr erwartet.  
„Ich ... keine Ahnung", entgegnete sie. „Es war sowas wie ein Gefühl."  
Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Tom Riddles Gesicht aus.  
„Du ... du willst mir wirklich helfen? Nach allem, was war?"  
„Ich denke schon", wich Ginny ungelenk aus. Sie fürchtete sich immer noch ein bisschen, aber sie zeigte es ihm nicht.  
„Gut ..." Riddle löste sich aus seiner Starre, und verblüfft stellt Ginny fest, dass er sich unsicher zu fühlen schien.  
„Dann erzähl mir", begann Ginny entschlossen und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „warum du wiedergekommen bist. Wie hast du`s geschafft?"  
Er sah sie ernst an. „Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich deine Hilfe brauche. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären. Und ich muss es wissen, es gibt einen bestimmten Grund, da bin ich mir sicher. Ver- verstehst du das?"  
Sie nickte. Ja, wenn sie versuchte, zu vergessen, wer da vor ihr stand, und wenn sie vergaß, wer er damals gewesen war und was er getan hatte, dann verstand sie es.  
„Also gut", sagte sie schließlich und begann, rasch die Regalreihen abzuschreiten. „Es muss hier irgendwo ein Buch geben, wo wir eine Antwort finden. Ich hab hier bisher immer Antworten gefunden, die Bücher werden uns nicht im Stich lassen ..."  
Tom Riddle lachte trocken.  
„Gib dir keine Mühe Ginny, ich habe schon alles abgesucht, glaub mir. Hier jedenfalls werden wir nichts zur Lösung meines Problems finden."  
Verwirrt hielt sie im Lesen der beschrifteten Metallplättchen an den Regalen inne und musterte ihn.  
„Aber warum sollte ich dich dann hier treffen?"  
„Hier wird uns niemand überraschen", erklärte er, während er an Regalreihe entlang auf sie zuging. „Ich habe eine besondere Bitte an dich."  
Ginny sah ihn nervös an. „Und die wäre ...?"  
„Bitte rede mit Dumbledore über das, was ich dir gesagt habe."  
Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie ihn an. „Ich soll was? Dumbledore? Und ihm erzählen, dass du von den Toten wieder auferstanden bist?"  
„Er ist der Einzige, der es verstehen wird, Ginny. Er ist der Einzige, der mir eine Antwort darauf geben kann, das weiß ich!"  
„Und wenn er dich dafür bestrafen will, was du getan hast? Wenn er dich nach Askaban bringen will?", fragte sie fassungslos. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie so aufgebracht war.  
Riddle fuhr sich mit einem leisen Seufzen durchs Haar und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Dann werde ich wohl verschwinden müssen", sagte er.  
Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde als sie an das dachte, was er da von ihr verlangte und die möglichen Folgen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen eines der Regale. Aus dem Halbdunkel heraus musterte er sie eingehend und einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, was er wohl von ihr dachte.  
„Ich hab keine andere Wahl. Auf einen Versuch werde ich es ankommen lassen", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich verspreche dir nichts. Und eigentlich weiß ich auch gar nicht, weshalb ich das tue. Es ist verrückt!"  
Die ganze Situation war verrückt. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie befand sich mit dem, der sie einst fast getötet hatte, allein in der Bibliothek und redete mit ihm.  
„Ginny, ich ... bin nicht mehr der von früher", sagte Tom und löste sich aus dem Schatten, in dem er bis jetzt gestanden hatte. Das erste Mal betrachtete sie richtig seine Gesichtszüge. Seine sonst so elegant zur Seite gestrichenen Haare waren verstrubbelt und unordentlich und fielen ihm in das blasse Gesicht. Auch seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich noch markanter als früher ab. Nur seine schwarzen, lebendigen Augen erinnerten an den, den sie früher gekannte hatte. Er sah sehr gut aus ...  
Peinlich wurde ihr auf einmal bewusst, wie nah er ihr war. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten forschend über ihr Gesicht und blieben schließlich an den ihren hängen. Sie spürte seine unwiderstehliche Aura und versuchte verzweifelt, gegen sie anzukämpfen, doch diesmal schaffte sie es nicht. Sie konnte nichts tun, als sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bücherregal zu drücken und ihn immer näher kommen zu lassen ...  
Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange, und seine Augen hatten ihre gefangen genommen. Mit klopfendem Herzen spürte sie, wie seine Hand über ihren rechten Arm strich, und ein angenehmer Schauer wanderte über ihren Rücken. Seine Finger wanderten behutsam über ihren Nacken, ihre heißen Wangen ... Dann war er so nah, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Schauer um Schauer strömten ihr durch den ganzen Körper, während sie spürte, wie sich seine Arme um sie schlossen und sie ihren Mund langsam weiter öffnete, um ihn ganz auszukosten …

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

So das war jetzt mal ein bisschen länger als das vorherige ;)

Nachträglich auch nochmal das _Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört weder die Handlung, welche Dreamcatchers Werk ist, noch die Charaktere, die gehören leider immer noch J.K. Rowling!

Wenn ihr **Kritik oder Lob** habt, dann lasst mir und Dreami doch bitte ein **Review** da, da würden wir uns sehr freuen!


	8. Eine Notaktion

Dann geht es jetzt schon wieder weiter :) … Dreamcatcher und ich wuenschen euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Chap.! Bitte am Ende die **Kommis** nicht vergessen ;)

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Rise from Nowhere - Eine Notaktion

Wie benommen stolperte Ginny durch die Gänge. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Konnte nicht fassen, was da zwischen den Regalreihen in der Bibliothek geschehen war. Tom hatte sie geküsst. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Nein, die Tatsache, dass sie es _gewollt_ hatte machte ihr zu schaffen. Doch „gewollt" war gar kein Ausdruck, sie hatte sich förmlich danach gesehnt. Sie hatte darauf hingefiebert, auch wenn sie es sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, nach allem, was sie und alle anderen über ihn und seine Zukunft wussten ...  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mit ihren plötzlichen und starken Gefühlen für Tom nicht nur sich selbst betrog, sie hinterging die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft! Sie hatte die Möglichkeit, den Urkeim Voldemorts an Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix auszuliefern und was tat sie? Sie zerfloss unter seinem Blick wie Eis in der glühenden Sonne ...  
Ständig schwirrten ihre Gedanken zu seinem schönen, blassen Gesicht und seinen verlangenden Küssen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, an etwas anderes zu denken, doch selbst als sie tief in den weichen Kissen ihres Himmelbettes lag, kam seine Gestalt in ihren Träumen zu ihr und ließ sie nicht mehr los, bis das erste kühle Tageslicht durch die Fenster des Schlafsaales fiel.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", gähnte Rose und stopfte ein paar Bücher in ihre überquellende Schultasche. „Mittwochmorgen und schon wieder Zaubertränke! Das muss das dritte Mal in dieser Woche sein!"  
„Ich hab meinen Aufsatz nicht fertig gekriegt", bemerkte Samantha. „Die zwei von McGonagall und Flitwick waren schon knifflig genug, aber für den von Snape hat`s einfach nicht mehr gereicht ..."  
„Mach dich auf eine schöne Stunde Nachsitzen gefasst, allein mit Snape in seinen Kerkern und ein paar Gläsern Froschnieren", versetzte Rose mitleidig, während Samantha ein Gesicht zog, als wolle sie sich am liebsten übergeben.  
Zusammen mit Ginny machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Dass sie, wie seit neuestem üblich, seltsam still und in sich gekehrt war, bemerkten sie gar nicht. Toms Worte spukten ihr ununterlässlich im Kopf herum.  
„_Bitte rede mit Dumbledore über das, was ich dir gesagt habe."_  
Ginny seufzte innerlich. Wie um alles in der Welt wollte sie Dumbledore allein unter vier Augen sprechen? Bis auf die täglichen Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle war er so gut wie nie anzutreffen, und sie konnte sich einen Haufen besserer Orte für ein Gespräch über Tom Riddle vorstellen.  
In sein Büro würde sie ohne Passwort und überzeugender Erklärung einer der Lehrer gegenüber jedenfalls nicht hineinkommen. Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass sie sich etwas besseres einfallen lassen musste.  
Als sich die lärmende Schülerschar aus Gryffindors und Slytherins in den Kerker für Zaubertränke ergoss und sie von Snapes üblicher miesepetriger Miene empfangen wurde, begann langsam ein Plan in ihr heranzureifen …

Dichte Schneeschauer stoben um die hohen Mauern von Hogwarts und zogen einen dicken, weißen Teppich über die Ländereien. Hoch oben auf dem Nordturm lehnte sich eine dunkle Gestalt gegen die steinerne Brüstung. Dicke Flocken verfingen sich in ihrem schwarzen Haar und hüllten sie in eine neblige Wolke.  
Gedankenverloren schweifte Tom Riddles Blick über Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald. Es war so lange her, dass er selbst hier ein beliebter Schüler gewesen und Unterricht genommen hatte, doch es kam ihm vor, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Es würde nie wieder so werden wie früher, das wusste er.  
Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise verlassen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich hier oben versteckt halten musste, während Ginny sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, indem sie ihre verbotenen Treffen mit ihm vor Dumbledore offenbaren würde, machte ihn krank.  
Das nächtliche Treffen mit ihr ging ihm keine Sekunde aus dem Sinn und plagte ihn unbeschreiblich. Es war unmöglich, er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie ihn so sehnsuchtsvoll angesehen, ihn so leidenschaftlich umarmt hatte als er sie küsste, ganz abgesehen von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.  
Er hatte sich nie für ein Mädchen interessiert, das war eine Sache, über die er sich stets erhaben gefühlt hatte. Mädchen waren verwirrend, sie brachten Pläne durcheinander, sie waren immer im Weg. Aber so war es nicht mit Ginny. Ginny war anders, das hatte er schon damals gemerkt, als sie sein Tagebuch gefunden und sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Doch nun sah er sie in einem ganz anderen Licht, er konnte sie nicht länger als eine Puppe betrachten, mit der er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Er liebte sie, und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

In den Kerkern unterdessen hatte sich die gewohnte, totenähnliche Stille ausgebreitet, während Snape die Klasse durch den Vorhang fettigen Haares nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Nun denn", begann er, während er zwischen den Tischreihen entlang schritt. „Heute werden Sie sich an dem Wahrheitselixier versuchen, auch wenn ich kaum zu hoffen wage, dass auch nur ein einziger von Ihnen etwas Anständiges zustande bringen wird ..."  
Während er mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes die Zutaten an die Tafel schrieb und alle hastig ihre Kessel und Messingwaagen auf die Tische packten, überlegte Ginny fiebrig, wie sie ihren unausgereiften Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Es grauste ihr vor dem, was sie würde tun müssen, doch ihr Vorhaben erforderte nun einmal harte Maßnamen.  
Sie waren gerade mit dem Zerstoßen von Käferlarven beschäftigt, als ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte, auf den ein erschrockener Aufschrei folgte.  
Snape fuhr herum und hastete zu Isaac McGibbins, einem Slytherin, dessen Kessel in alle Einzelteile zersplittert war und dessen Gesicht über und über mit dem grünlichen Inhalt besprenkelt war.  
„Wer von Ihnen ist das gewesen?", raunzte Snape die Gryffindors an. Dann traf sein Blick auf Ginny, die bleich, aber gefasst und mit erhobenen Zauberstab neben ihrem Kessel stand.  
„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, doch Ginny ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.  
„Ach ja?", entgegnete sie todesmutig. „Das sehe ich aber anders. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das mit McGibbins` Kessel gewesen bin?"  
Snapes funkelnde schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
„Sie wollen mir also widersprechen und das Offensichtliche leugnen, Miss Weasley?", fragte er mit einer unüberhörbaren Drohung in der Stimme.  
„Ja", sagte Ginny entschlossen. „Offenbar stimmt etwas mit ihren Augen nicht, Professor."  
Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an. Snapes Gesichtsfarbe wechselte rasch von einem zornigen Rot zu einem fahlen Grau.  
„Nachsitzen. Und das für die restliche Woche. Am Ende der Stunde bleiben Sie hier."  
Ginny hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Das können Sie vergessen", erwiderte sie trotzig, während sie sich im Geheimen ganz weit weg wünschte. „Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen zwingen lassen."  
Rose, Samantha und die übrigen Gryffindors, sogar ausnahmslos alle Slytherins beobachteten gespannt Ginny, die hoch aufgerichtet und mit angriffslustiger Miene vor Snape stand, der dreinblickte, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.  
„Ich werde Ihrem Haus noch weitere fünfzig Punkte abziehen, wenn Sie sich nicht augenblicklich setzen und tun, was ich Ihnen sage!"  
Zähneknirschend beugte er sich über ihren halbfertigen Trank.  
„Sie werden von vorn beginnen und nicht eher gehen, bis Sie ein einwandfreies Wahrheitselixier gebraut haben - welches wir an Ihnen testen werden!"  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schnippte ihn energisch gegen den Bronzekessel, um seinen Inhalt verschwinden zu lassen. Doch stattdessen puffte es unheilvoll und das Gebräu formte sich in lila Wolken zu den Worten: _Geh`n Sie sich die Haare waschen_.  
Snapes Gesicht war aschfahl geworden und an seiner großen Hakennase sah er mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck zu Ginny hinunter.  
„Schön ...", sagte er leise. Kein einziger Laut ertönte. Alle beobachteten ihn mit angehaltenem Atem.  
„Folgen Sie mir. Ich werde Sie umgehend zum Direktor bringen und Ihre sofortige Entlassung von der Schule beantragen."  
Keine halbe Minute später verließ Ginny hinter Snapes wehendem Umhang die Kerker und stieg die Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf, in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Und wieder ist ein Kapitel beendet!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, was ich ja immer hoffe ;)

… wenn ja (oder auch, wenn nein) dann lasst doch bitte ein **Review **da.

Und ich bitte auch die_**Schwarzleser/innen**_ und die _**unregestrierten Leser/innen**_ mal in die Tasten zu hauen und zu sagen, ob's gut oder schlecht war :)


	9. Der wahre Riddle

Erstmal ist nochmal zu betonen, dass die Handlung Dreamcatcher gehört und alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling.

Dann ist zu sagen, dass dieses Kapitel JaHa gewidmet ist, weil sie immer so lieb reviewt! Vielen vielen Dank in Dreamcatchers und meinem Namen! :)

Sooo, dann will ich mal nicht noch mehr ablenken .. jetzt geht's weiter:

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Rise from Nowhere - Der wahre Riddle

„Legen Sie einen Zahn zu, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", raunte Snape, während er hastigen Schrittes durch die Gänge eilte. Ginny konnte kaum mit ihm Schritt halten.  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Professor Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis zu setzten, was Sie angerichtet haben ...", murmelte Snape im Gehen wie zu sich selbst. „Und wenn Sie erst einmal draußen sind, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch ihr lieber Bruder seine Koffer packen wird."  
Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Idee, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, überhaupt gut war. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie einen triumphierenden und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unternehmungslustigen Snape im Schlepptau hatte.  
Ehe sie sich jedoch weitere Gedanken über den nächsten Schritt machen konnte, bremste Snape schon ruckartig vor dem Wasserspeier, der Die Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte, ab.  
„Folgen Sie mir", wiederholte er in einem kühleren Ton und Ginny wusste, dass er sich seelisch und moralisch darauf einstellte, Dumbledore von ihrer Schandtat zu überzeugen.  
Nachdem Snape energisch angeklopft hatte, betraten sie das kreisrunde und von einem vielstimmigen Ticken erfüllte Zimmer.  
„Ah, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von einem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch. „Und ... Miss Weasley, sollten Sie sich nicht im Unterricht befinden?"  
„Miss Weasley wird an keinem Unterricht dieser Schule mehr teilnehmen, nachdem ich Ihnen von ihren ... _Aktivitäten_ während der letzten Zaubertrankstunde berichtet habe, Sir", sagte Snape schnell und warf Ginny einen gehässigen Seitenblick zu.  
„So?", entgegnete Dumbledore und sah milde überrascht aus. „Bitte setzt dich, Ginny", sagte er unverhofft und beschwor einen dritten Stuhl hervor. „Du auch, Severus."  
Doch Snape tat nicht dergleichen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zu einem gemeinen Lächeln gekräuselten Lippen sagte er leise: „Erzählen Sie dem Direktor, was Sie angestellt haben, Weasley."  
Ginny setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl und senkte den Kopf. Ihr Hals war trocken und sie wünschte sich inzwischen sehnlich, dass sie das alles gelassen hätte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Snapes schwarze Augen durchbohrten sie und sie dachte an Tom, dem sie versprochen hatte zu helfen. Zum Leugnen war es zu spät, und sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Dumbledore anzulügen. Doch sie wollte lieber die ganze Wahrheit erzählen.  
Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Ich hab es nur gemacht, um mit Ihnen allein sprechen zu können, Sir."  
Dumbledore zog die Brauen so weit hoch, dass sie unter seinem langen Silberhaar verschwanden. Snapes Augen hingegen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Was soll der Unsinn, Weasley? Wollen Sie dem Schulleiter einen Bären aufbinden?"  
„Beruhige dich", unterbracht ihn Dumbledore und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu. „Du willst mit mir allein sprechen? Es ist eine dringende Angelegenheit, wie ich annehme?"  
„Äußerst dringend", sagte Ginny nickend.  
„Dann werde ich dir dieses Gespräch gewähren", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Du wirst einen Grund haben, so viel zu riskieren, nur um mit mir altem Kauz zu reden. Severus ... ich muss dich bitten, uns jetzt allein zu lassen."  
Snapes Gesicht war rosarot angelaufen und hatte den Mund zusammengepresst. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ mit wehendem Umhang - mehr denn je einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus ähnelnd - den Raum.  
Ginny wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu. Er saß entspannt in seinem Chins-Sessel, hatte die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und beobachtete sie interessiert.  
Peinlich berührt rutschte Ginny auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Professor, Sir ...", begann sie unschlüssig. Wieviel konnte sie erzählen, ohne Tom dabei zu gefährden? Würde Dumbledore nachfragen, wenn sie gewisse Dinge verschwieg? Wie würde er reagieren, sie doch noch von der Schule verweisen? Oder gar den Orden zu Hilfe rufen, um Tom nach Askaban zu bringen?  
Wieder holte sie tief Luft. Sie musste ihm alles erzählen, sie hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Es befindet sich jemand in Hogwarts, der ... hier ... nicht sein dürfte", bracht sie stotternd hervor.  
Dumbledores blaue Augen musterten sie immer noch eindringlich und es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er dachte.  
„Fahr fort", sagte er nur.  
„Gut ... also ... er sollte eigentlich tot sein. Nein - er existiert normalerweise nicht, das heißt, seine frühere Form ..."  
Hilflos sah sie ihn an.  
„Ja?"  
„Es ist ... Tom Riddle, Sir."  
Stille trat im Raum ein. Ginny bemerkte, dass alle Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen in den Portraits ringsum gespannt beobachteten, was sich unter ihnen tat.  
Dumbledore löste sich aus seiner Starre und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Wo befindet er sich?", fragte er aufmerksam.  
„Das ... das weiß ich nicht, Professor. Er hält sich wahrscheinlich versteckt."  
„Ist es dieselbe Erscheinung wie in deinem ersten Schuljahr?", fragte Dumbledore. Eine feine Linie hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet und er wirkte sehr angespannt.  
„Nein, er ist diesmal aus Fleisch und Blut, er ist ein Mensch", sagte Ginny fest. „Er ist anders als damals ... er bereut seine Taten, er denkt und fühlt anders als früher. Er hat sich verändert, Sir!"  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Er ist also zurückgekehrt, doch er ist nicht mehr Derselbe wie früher?"  
„Ja."  
Er sah sie ernst an.  
„Woher weißt du, dass er die Wahrheit sagt und es nicht ein erneuter Versuch ist, mehrere Morde an Unschuldigen auszuüben?"  
Ginny senkte beschämt den Kopf. Sie wollte Dumbledore die ganze Wahrheit sagen, doch nie im Leben hätte sie es fertig gebracht, ihm von ihren Gefühlen zu Tom zu erzählen. Und selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, wie hätte sie ihm erklären sollen, was nachts in der Bibliothek geschehen, wie er sie berührt hatte ...  
„Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz", sagte sie und hielt Dumbledores Blick tapfer stand. „Ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er ist ein völlig Anderer als zuvor, wie ... verwandelt."  
„Hm ...", sagte Dumbledore und schaute nachdenklich aus dem verschneiten Fenster. „Ich glaube dir. Aber erkläre mir bitte eines: wie ist er zurückgekehrt? Harry hat sein Tagebuch vor fünf Jahren zerstört."  
„Das weiß ich, Sir", erwiderte Ginny und versuchte dabei, nicht allzu unfreundlich zu klingen. Sie war am Boden zerstört. „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten vielleicht, wie das passiert ist. Nicht einmal Tom weiß es. Es ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten ihm vielleicht helfen ..."  
Bedrückt starrte sie auf ihre Handflächen.  
„Nun ..." Dumbledore, der den Blick weiterhin auf dem Fenster ruhen ließ, seufzte tief. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, auch wenn es sehr anmaßend von mir ist, solches zu spekulieren. Beweise werden sich dafür nicht finden lassen, und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ist es sogar sehr weit hergeholt. Jedoch ..."  
„Ja, Sir?"  
Gespannt beobachtete Ginny ihn. Nun wandte Dumbledore endlich den Blick von den verschneiten Baumwipfeln des verbotenen Waldes ab und blickte ihr wieder geradewegs in die Augen.  
„Harry hat damals Riddles Tagebuch zerstört. Soweit wir wissen, hatte er gleichzeitig auch einen der sieben Horcruxe Voldemorts und nicht zuletzt dessen sechzehnjährige Erinnerung vernichtet.  
Doch nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, steckte wohl noch weit mehr Magie hinter dieser Sache, als wir dachten. Wie es aussieht, wurde Riddles Erinnerung tatsächlich gelöscht, doch der wahre Tom Riddle scheint zurückgekehrt zu sein."  
„Sie meinen, er ist der ... der vor fünfzig Jahren ..."  
„Ja", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Er scheint es geschafft zu haben, sich von seiner Zukunft loszulösen und hierher zu kommen, auch wenn er sich an seine Reise nicht mehr erinnern kann. Es ist natürlich nur eine reine Vermutung von mir, auch wenn ich sie für sehr plausibel halte."  
Ginny nickte.  
„Aber warum ... ich meine, warum ist er hierher gekommen?"  
„Eine gute Frage", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich schätze, er wird einen guten Grund gehabt haben. Vermutlich hatte er etwas vor ... Und wie ich Tom kenne, wird es nichts Gutes gewesen sein. Aber ..." Er drehte nachdenklich eine Strähne seines langen Bartes um den Finger. „Wenn ich so frei sein kann, Folgendes in Erwägung zu ziehen ... du sagtest mir, Tom Riddle würde bereuen, was er getan hat, er hätte sich geändert?"  
„Ja, Professor."  
„Dann ist es vielleicht möglich, dass er sich an sein Vorhaben nicht mehr erinnern kann. Und nicht nur das, möglicher Weise wird er nie wieder der von einst sein."  
Ginny starrte ihn verdutzt an.  
„Sie meinen -"  
„Lord Voldemort. Seine Vergangenheit, seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft, wie er Harry einst selbst sagte. Ich vermute, wir können es als eine Art Geschenk sehen, dass er sich - wenn auch unbeabsichtigt - von seiner Zukunft abgenabelt hat, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Vielleicht ... jah ... " Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in seiner Miene. „Vielleicht ist es ihm bestimmt, all dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Er wäre der Einzige, der dazu in der Lage wäre, er hat die Macht und vor allem das Wissen dazu ..."  
Bei Dumbledores letzten Worten fiel es Ginny wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es passte alles zusammen! Tom hatte sich gewandelt, und nun, da er seiner Zukunft, Voldemort, so nah war wie nie zuvor, bestand eine kleine Chance, das er es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Mit sich selbst.  
Plötzlich fiel Ginny etwas ein.  
„Professor, werden Sie jetzt ... werden Sie den Phönixorden alarmieren, oder die Dementoren? Sir, ich kann Ihnen versichern -"  
„Ich werde niemanden rufen, solange du mich nicht von dem Gegenteil überzeugst", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ginny, hälst du ihn für gefährlich?"  
Ginny lächelte in sich hinein. „Nein, Sir. Absolut nicht."  
Er funkelte sie verschwörerisch durch die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille an und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein kurzes Zucken um seine Mundwinkel bemerkt hatte.  
„Dann bist du hiermit aus unserer Unterredung entlassen. Ich werde Professor Snape davon informieren, dass du eine Strafarbeit von mir erhalten hast - und du fliegst selbstverständlich nicht von der Schule". Er schmunzelte. „Ich möchte dir aber noch sagen, dass ich dir sehr dankbar bin, dass du mir dies anvertraut hast. Diese Geschichte ist wirklich außerordentlich erstaunlich ... bei nächster Gelegenheit werde ich mit Tom sprechen müssen. Ich habe ihm einiges zu erzählen ..."


	10. Auf der Suche

Rise from Nowhere - Auf der Suche

Ginny hastete durch die verzweigten und hin und wieder von verdeckten Geheimgängen gesäumten Korridore. Ihre Gedanken schlugen Saltos. Nach dem vertraulichen Gespräch mit Dumbledore, in dem sie alle Vorsicht hatte fahren lassen und ihm alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen zugetragen hatte - ihre Gefühle für Tom ausgeschlossen - erzählte hatte, schien endlich alles klare Formen angenommen zu haben.  
Tom war aus der Vergangenheit hierher gekommen ... weshalb, wusste sie nicht, doch es war ihr egal. Er hatte sein altes Ich zurückgelassen, er war nicht mehr der nach Macht strebende, ständig für seine eigenen Zwecke arbeitende Tom Riddle, der später zu Voldemort mutiert war und unzählige Morde begangen hatte. Er war völlig ausgewechselt, ja wie neugeboren. Und sie liebte ihn.  
Urplötzlich hielt sie im Rennen inne und schlitterte gegen eine alte Rüstung, die laut scheppernd in sich zusammenstürzte. Wie auf Kommando pfiff Peeves um die Ecke und begann laut und mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen über sie herzuziehen, indem er sie „kleine, rothaarige Randaliererin" nannte. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht.  
Wo war Tom?  
Ratlos sah sie sich um, als könnte sie irgendwo an den Wänden des Schlossgemäuers ein Hinweisschild sehen. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn nie gesucht hatte. Er war immer einfach so aufgetaucht. Wo konnte er sein? In der Bibliothek? Nein, dachte Ginny. Zu dieser Zeit war sie und die umliegenden Flure, die kreuz und quer zu den Klassenräumen abzweigten, von Schülern überfüllt. Mutlos ließ sie die Schultern hängen. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, endlich Klarheit zu haben. Tom endlich von allem zu erzählen, was sie in der letzten halben Stunde erfahren hatte, er musste es wissen!  
Ziellos wanderte sie durch die Gänge, an schnatternden Schülern vorbei, die aus den umliegenden Klassenzimmern strömten und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machten. Irgendwann kehrte wieder Ruhe im Schloss ein und nur noch hin und wieder hastete ein Nachzügler durch den Korridor. Dann war es still. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen.  
Im Stillen fragte sich Ginny, ob sie nicht zur nächsten Stunde gehen sollte, doch nach allem, was sie erfahren hatte, kam ihr nichts unwichtiger vor als eine Stunde Verwandlung, die sie auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorbereiten sollte.  
„Tom, wo bist du?", murmelte sie und sie spürte die Verzweiflung in sich hoch steigen. So sehr wie nie zuvor kam er ihr ungreifbar fern vor, wie eine Illusion, die sich jeden Augenblick in einer Rauchwolke auflösen würde. War das alles nur ein Traum, eine wilde Phantasie? Fast schien es ihr so. Das alles war viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein.  
Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war sie wieder in den Kerkern angelangt. Durch die Tür des nahe liegenden Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmers drang die wohl bekannte, schleppende und ölige Stimme. Nichts widerstrebte ihr mehr, als wieder in Snapes Griffel zu geraten und seine Rachegelüste für den verpatzten Rausschmiss über sich ergehen zu lassen.  
Prompt wechselte sie die Richtung und tauchte hinter einer unscheinbaren Marmorsäule in einen Seitengang ab. Nie war sie erleichterter darüber gewesen, sich so gut in Sachen Geheimgänge auszukennen. Doch wer vier Jahre lang mit Fred und George als Brüdern nach Hogwarts gegangen und aufgrund ihrer Streiche regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten hineingezogen worden war, konnte gar nicht anders, als das Schloss wie seine Westentasche zu kennen.  
Eine Hand, die sich in diesem Augenblick auf ihre Schulter legte, ließ ihr Herz für Sekunden still stehen. Doch dann erkannte sie die blasse Haut, die feingliedrigen Finger. Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Tom trat aus einem abzweigenden Gang hervor. In sein Gesicht stand Kummer geschrieben, doch ein erleichtertes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel.  
„Warum treibst du dich in Geheimgängen rum, solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"  
Ginny verschränkte gespielt trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du klingst wie meine Mum", sagte sie schmollend. „Während ich meinen Rauswurf riskiere, um etwas über dich herauszufinden, treibst du dich unter dem Schloss herum und -"  
Doch Tom hatte sie behutsam an den Schultern gepackt. Seine Augen blickten wachsam und seine Nerven schienen aufs Schärfste gespannt.  
„Du .. du bist ...", murmelte er.  
„Ich bin zu Dumbledore gegangen. Und habe mit ihm geredet, über alles, was wir bisher wissen. Und dass du dich in Hogwarts aufhältst."  
Eine feine Linie bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
„Du hast ihm alles erzählt? Und wie hat er reagiert, was hat er ... Erzähl mir alles, bitte."  
In den nächsten Minuten berichtete Ginny ihm im Gehen alles, was Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte. Zwischendurch beobachtete sie immer wieder heimlich Toms Miene, um seine Gedanken zu erraten. Doch seine Züge blieben verschlossen.  
Endlich blieb er stehen. Sie waren vor einem leeren Klassenzimmer angelangt.  
„Das ist ... sehr interessant", sagte er schließlich und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Aber ich ... ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, an gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich zurückgekommen bin. Oder wie. Aber du, du ..." Er unterbrach sich und nickte zur offenen Tür des Klassenraumes. „Gehen wir hier rein."  
Sie folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal umgeschaut und den Gang von vorn bis hinten unter die Lupe genommen zu haben.  
Tom hatte sich auf der Kante des Pultes niedergelassen. Ginny ging zu ihm und lehnte sich ihm gegenüber mit dem Rücken gegen einen Tisch.  
Tom wirkte ziemlich nervös. Immer wieder strich er sich auf ungewohnte Weise durch die schwarzen Haare und suchte ihren Blick.  
„Aber du", begann er von neuem, „wie denkst du über die ganze Sache?"  
„Du meinst, dass du aus der Vergangenheit gekommen bist, höchst wahrscheinlich, um alle deine Feinde zu vernichten oder so, dass du es warst, der mich in die Kammer des Schreckens gelockt hat und ganz abgesehen davon ... deiner Zukunft, dem schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten, gegenübertreten musst?"  
„Ja", sagte er todernst.  
Ginny ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte vorsichtig ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Seine Augen waren tief schwarz, wie damals in der Kammer, doch sie wirkten überhaupt nicht bedrohlich, im Gegenteil ...  
Er seufzte leise.  
„Ginny", ächze er gequält, als würde ihn etwas schmerzen. „Ich bin keine bloße Erinnerung mehr."  
„Ich weiß."  
Plötzlich war da etwas zwischen ihnen, das Ginny wie eine getaute Eisschicht verspürte. Sie fühlte das erste Mal seine Wärme, seine unmittelbare Nähe. Und das erste Mal fühlte sie verwundert, dass seine Hand zitterte, als sie sanft über ihr Gesicht strich.  
Sie spürte seine brennenden Lippen auf ihren, seine fordernden, verlangenden, ja beinahe verzweifelten Küsse, seine glühenden Umarmungen ...  
Wie durch einen warmen Schleier bekam sie mit, wie er die Hand hob und die Tür des Raumes golden aufleuchtete, als diese sich versiegelte. Wie er Ginny sanft auf den Boden legte und sie unter sich weiche Decken spürte.  
Es gab nur noch sie beide. Und sie wusste, dass sie nie wieder etwas anderes wollte, als seine Nähe zu spüren.  
Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Wange, als er ihren Namen flüsterte. Sie schloss die Augen und begann in eine Welt einzutauchen, die sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Uuuuuuuund somit ist dies das vorletzte Chapter! Ich hoffe, ihr seit gespannt, wie es ausgeht!

Ich sage schonmal, dass es kein Märchen-Happy End wird. Aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten :)


	11. Gefunden

Rise from Nowhere - Gefunden

Ginny erwachte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, versuchte sie diese nagende Leere in ihrem Inneren zu ergründen. Irgend etwas schien zu fehlen.  
Ganz langsam kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag wieder. Und ebenso langsam wurde ihr klar, was fehlte. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, vielleicht, weil sie Angst davor hatte, das zu sehen, was sie sehen würde, wenn sie die Augen aufschlug, tastete sie neben sich nach einer warmen Hand oder irgend etwas, was ihr die Sicherheit gab, dass Tom noch bei ihr war.  
Er war weg.  
Sie hatte es eigentlich gewusst. Sie hatte es von dem Augenblick an gewusst, in dem sie aufgewacht und seine Abwesenheit gespürt hatte. Vielleicht sogar schon gestern Abend, als sie in seinen Armen gelegen und seine Haut an der ihren gespürt hatte. Seufzend schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie wollte nicht weinen, doch die Tränen stiegen ihr trotz dessen in die Augen. Verschwommen erkannte sie den tiefroten Baldachin über sich. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um und erkannte erst jetzt, dass sie in ihrem Himmelbett lag. Tom musste sie hierher getragen haben, nachdem sie eingenickt war. Er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschiedet.  
Sie biss die Lippen zusammen. Es war eigenartig, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr sie wegen ihm litt. Er musste wissen, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, dass er einfach so gegangen war. Wie ein Dieb hatte er sich davongestohlen.  
Ihre Hand klammerte sich haltsuchend an die Bettdecke. Doch der Stoff, den ihre zitternden Finger ertasteten, war ungewohnt. Verwirrt erkannte sie, dass sie ein T-Shirt in der Hand hielt. Es war seines, sie erkannte es an dem Duft, das noch an ihm haftete. Sie hörte sich leise aufschluchzen und in diesem Augenblick wurden die Vorhänge ihres Bettes ruckartig beiseite gerissen. Samantha stand vor ihr, mit in die Seite gestemmten Händen und funkelnden Augen. Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, wie wütend sie war.  
„Ich wusste es!", rief sie zornig. „Ich hab\'s die ganze Zeit gewusst, und du hast versucht, es vor mir zu verheimlichen!"  
Völlig konfus starrte Ginny sie an. Sie hörte wohl nicht richtig. Konnte Samantha irgendetwas von der ganzen Sache mitbekommen haben?  
„W-was meinst du?", versetzte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig, ihre Worte beiläufig klingen zu lassen und in eine schützende Hülle aus gespielter Unwissenheit zu verpacken.  
„Tom Riddle!", entgegnete Samantha nur.  
Es waren die einzigen beiden Wörter, die es in dieser Situation schaffen konnten, Ginny innerlich zu zerreißen. Wie, wie um alles in der Welt konnte Samantha von Tom erfahren haben? Hatte sie ihn zusammen mit ihr gesehen? Oder war sie womöglich wach gewesen, als er sie gestern Nacht zurück in ihr Bett gebracht hatte?  
Düstere Bilder tauchten vor Ginnys innerem Auge auf und der letzte Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung drohte in sich zusammenzustürzen, als Samantha in völlig verändertem Ton sagte: „Im Ernst, Ginny, du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Du hast mir versprochen, dass dir die Sache in der ... du weißt schon, der _Kammer_, dass sie dir nichts mehr ausmacht. Und nun, nach so vielen Jahren, bekomme ich durch Zufall mit, dass dich dieses Ereignis immer noch quält. Dass _er_ dir immer noch Angst macht!"  
Ruckartig setzte sich Ginny auf und schlug die Bettdecke auf. Das alles war so verwirrend, dass es beinahe wieder komisch war.  
„Sam ...", sagte sie und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Wovon bitte redest du?"  
Samantha warf ihr einen zutiefst besorgten und teilnahmsvollen Blick zu.  
„Ich hab dich gehört, wie du ... im Schlaf gesprochen hast. Jedes Zweite Wort war _Tom Riddle_."  
Ginny spürte, wie sie bis zum Haaransatz rot wurde, doch innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Das war es also, was Samantha von all ihren Sorgen mitbekommen hatte. Nur ein Name, mit dem sie ganz andere Dinge verband, als sie selbst es inzwischen tat.  
Schnell legte sie Sam die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte beschwichtigend: „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, wirklich. Ich gebe zu, dass ich hin und wieder einen Alptraum habe ... aber über das Schlimmste bin ich hinweg, glaub mir!"  
Und mit einem gewinnenden und - wie sie hoffte - halbwegs überzeugenden Lächeln umarmte sie ihre verdatterte Freundin kurz, schlüpfte in ihre Jeans und zog ein unscheinbares, schwarzes T-Shirt an, das Samantha vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Verwirrt blickte sie Ginny nach, die mit betont beschwingtem Schritt die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinabeilte und verschwand.

Beim Frühstück langte Ginny so beherzt zu wie lange nicht mehr und versuchte angestrengt alle Gedanken, die nichts mit Toast oder Rührei zu tun hatten, zu verdrängen.  
Rechts neben ihr warfen sich Ron und Harry, die die ganze Zeit ungewöhnlich still gewesen waren, bedeutungsvolle und unruhige Blicke zu.  
„Ginny, wir müssen mit dir reden", meinte Harry gezwungen gleichmütig, als sie zusammen die große Halle verließen und Hermine am Tisch zurückließen - Ginny war sich sicher, dass dies ein Teil ihres lange durchgekauten Plans war.  
„Ich höre?", sagte sie und biss beherzt in ein in eine Serviette gewickeltes Toast, auf dessen Aufstrich sie sich besonders stark konzentrierte, um Gedankenabschweifungen zu vermeiden.  
„Wir ... ähem ..." Ron räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Wir glauben, dass du in den letzten Tagen ..." Er warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und dieser ergänzte hastig: „ ... anders warst, als sonst."  
Ginny konnte sich über ihre dümmlichen Gesichter ein geheimes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Gute Beobachtungsgabe", bemerkte sie trocken, während sie die Stufen zum zweiten Stockwerk emporstiegen. Die nächsten Minuten verfielen sie in drückendes Schweigen. Die beiden Jungs, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie von ihrer Antwort halten sollten, und Ginny, weil sie sich im Stillen über ihre Befangenheit amüsierte. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht lassen und Harry von der Seite her zu fragen: „Erzähl doch mal. Wie ist das eigentlich, mit Schlangen zu sprechen?"

Es war ein sehr kühler Abend, auch wenn die dichten Schneegestöber rund um die Schlossmauern aufgehört hatten und die dünnen Flocken nur noch sacht zur Erde schwebten. Ginny lehnte an der Brüstung des Nordturms und beobachtete die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes, der still wie eh und je am Rand des Hogwartsgeländes lag. Kein Toast oder irgend etwas anderes auf der Welt konnten sie von ihren Gedanken ablenken, die still und entschlossen zu Tom Riddle schwebten.  
Es war richtig, dass er sich leise und ohne einen Abschied davongeschlichen hatte. Der Schmerz wäre nicht weniger stark gewesen, doch sie hätte ihn nicht bändigen können, so wie sie es jetzt tat. Und doch, es war ein stiller Abschied gewesen, als sie am Abend in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zusammen gekommen waren.  
Wo er jetzt bloß war? Ginny wusste, dass er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Inzwischen kannte sie ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie sehr er sich sein Ziel zu Herzen nehmen würde. Dass er alles daran setzen würde, um dem ein Ende zu bereiten, was er selbst zu verschulden hatte.  
Es war eigenartig, aber nun, da sie mit kühlem Kopf und so geschärften Sinnen wie seit langem nicht mehr hier oben allein war, konnte sie stärker denn je erahnen, was sich in ihm abspielen musste.  
Er würde den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufnehmen. Auch, wenn sie wusste, was das bedeutete, konnte sie doch nicht die Vorstellung verbildlichen, dass Tom gegen sich selbst antreten und sich bekämpfen würde. Er und Voldemort waren zwei so grundverschiedene Männer, die doch ein und dieselbe Person verkörperten, wenn auch durch Zeit und Gefühle voneinander getrennt - und aufs Stärkste verfeindet. Wer von ihnen würde die Oberhand gewinnen? Und wie würde es ausgehen, wenn einer der beiden gewann? Ginny konnte sich das Ende beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen. Doch sie hoffte, mit jeder Faser in ihr flehte sie und in ihr begann die feste Überzeugung zu wachsen, dass es ein gutes Ende werden würde.

**Ende**

*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*

Das war die Geschichte Rise from Nowhere von Dreamcatcher :) Ihr haben wir diese schoene Story zu verdanken! … Wenn ihr mal ihre Originalseite sehen wollt, geht auf mein Profil, da gibt's den Link dazu ;)

Ich/Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat. Wenn ja, oder auch nein, dann lasst uns doch bitte ein Review da! Wir wuerden uns ueber Rueckmeldung naemlich sehr freuen! *verneig

Man ließt sich :)

Auf bald!


End file.
